


The first chapter of our story.

by CriticalRoll



Series: The true meaning of Loyalty [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), M/M, Maybe some smut but not before a long time, More tags later, Original Characters - Freeform, Probably Violence, Racist Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a werewolf, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans also needs a good therapist, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Some people needs therapies, Werewolf, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?, frisk is mute, racist, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalRoll/pseuds/CriticalRoll
Summary: You are Hayden, a hundred years old werewolf. You're living with your best friend Katarina, a vampire. The both of you are like siblings. But then , monsters emerge from M.Ebott. You finally propose your house for a few of those monsters. But living with monsters don't mean they will all accept you easily, especially that small skeleton...
Relationships: OC(Reader)/Sans, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: The true meaning of Loyalty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629607
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Congratulation, you're a dad !

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya. I really wanted to start another story. Okay, it might be a really bad idea, but yet. It helps me to get out a few ideas i can't use "Eternity never lasts forever". 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the fic. And just to be clear, it won't mean i will post less chapters on the other fic. I'm just gonna write bits of chapters on both fics.
> 
> I don't really know how to use Ao3 but i really wanted to say it :
> 
> This work is inspired by :
> 
> -The Skeleton Games by poetax  
> -Cheshire Kitten by AriesAscending  
> -Aggre(g/v)ation by Llama_Goddess  
> -Despite Everything, It's still you by CrusnikRoxas
> 
> And god knows how many others....

You are sleeping deeply and peacefully, covered by the sweets blankets of yours after working on your last work for 20 hours straight. And now you are rudly awaken by the offensive alarm of your phone. You let it ring, not wanting to leave your little heaven. You extend your arm and pick up the phone and at the exact same time, the ringing stops. You check at the hour and blankly stares at the numbers. Fucking three in the morning ?

Who ….?

You have no time to reassemble your thoughts that the ringtone starts again. The ID indicates

…. Of course it would be Katarina. She is the only one who calls you this late... or this early. At least she has a reason or you hope so. You accept the incoming call and put the phone at your ears. Still sleepy, you can only mumble a “waddya want ?”

“Puppyboy hellooooooooooo !” she answers nearly yells with too much enthousiasm.

“Too loud” you yawn.

“Okay, sorry for waking up, I guess you'rer still sleepy”

“No shit Sherlock, it's 5 in the fucking morning”

“I need your help, Hayden buddy bud”

“You're dead to me Kats”

“Come ooooooon” she whines “It's important”

“I'm listening, but I might immediately refuse” you offer.

“Fair enough” she chuckles. “So, you remember about monsters right ?”

How could you forget about this. Hundreds of monsters freshly emerging from the depths of M.Ebott leaded by a child barely one month ago shaked the world. A new kind, totally unknown from humanity, now have to live together. The first impression was general panic, especially when a tall skeleton starts running around the enter of the city and greetings everyone –poor boy, no one tried to chat with him. The first few days were agitated, and the mayor of the city had to chat with both the president and the King of the monsters. Until then, they're living near M.Ebott in tents, which kinda sucks for them, especially if they have to stay here longer – it's nearly the autumn and the past few days were shitty : lots of rain and the worst is probably upcoming.

“Yeah, what about them ?”

“The Mayor wants a full report with names and everything.”

“Can't you do it alone ? Or ask on of your employees or boarders” you sigh.

“Need them at the clinic and most of them are freaking out. I know you see further than appearances”

“And why our “lovely” mayor needs this ?”

“To do his job” answers the colder voice from the concerned one.

“.... I'm on speaker ?”

“Did I forget to mention it ? Yeah, the mayor wanted to be sure you would answer and come here”. You can literally hear your friend grinning.

“Give me one valid reason in the next 30 seconds to leave my bed and house after a shortened night for work”

“Because I saved donuts and coffee ?”

“20 seconds”

“Because you love working with me ?”

“10 seconds”

“Because we're best friends since forever ?”

“Urgh, fuck you I'm coming. You owe me one there.”

“That's my boy”

“See ya in 15 minutes”. You hang up and leave your phone on your bed next to you. Goodbye, sleep. You grumply get up, your poor mind clouded from the lack of rest. You grab whatever you had close to you for today clothes – You really don't bother trying to find someone formal. You grab you favourite hoodie : A black and grey clothe with wolf-like ears on the hoodie (Thanks kat for the gift), a bit too big for you - which is surprising with how … buff you are, thanks werewolf genes – but you loved the fact it was larger than you, you could sink in the white fluff inside the wood when you wanted to sleep. Shuffling outsite your bedroom, you proceed to hunt the keys of your house and do the same with your shoes. You're tempted to use your car but you're clearly going to end up in a tree if you try. Beside, your house is situated in the border of the city, near the forest – you just need around 10 minutes by walking.

You lock your door and starts your troublesome walk. The sun isn't shining since it's barely the end of the night but also because of big threatening clouds. . The road is bordered by green trees slowly turning into a very pale yellow, sign of the in coming fall. Freshs scents come to your perceptive nose, you can easily smell the animals in the deepest part of the forest or the wet ground from the showers of the past few days. Speaking of wet, a drop of water lands on your nose and it's only the beginning. You put your hood on your head, sinking in the comfortable warmth of the fur despite the gradual intensity of the current rain.

You're totally soaked in less than a few minutes but your hoodie keeps protecting your from the most of the water, his warmth still present. You follow the road and take a turn to face the monster camp. They established it next to the river and the forest, giving monsters access to a bathing spot if they wanted to. Lots of immaculate white and forest green tents has been assembled in varied size. You can spot a few soldier doing their rounds not sure if it was to prevent humans to enter to take a peek or monsters to leave the area. But the most alarming thing is the river. You're not sure from where you are, it looks like its water are brown from the dirt, threatening of flooding this basic camp. You keep walking forward before hearing the cheerful voice of Kats despite the racket from the rain.

“Hayden ! I'm here” She waves you when you finally find her next to a guard. She talks to him for a minute until you meet her. She trully never changes : a thin pale face with golden eyes, beautiful chocolate hair tied in a ponytail going back to the middle of her back. She is wearing a green turtleneck, a pair of geens with boots and her familiar white overall as the doctor she is. Katarina gives you a hug, a habbit of her when she greets you.

“Okay if we could first do somewhere a bit more sheltered, then you will explain me your bullshit” you grumble while she guides you to one of the biggest tent.

“I know your beauty sleep is important but I really needed you here, plus the mayor is up to something.”

“Trust Vagus to be an asshole like a lot of politicians”

Speaking of the devil. You enter the tent and find in front of you a couple of different monsters with various shapes, faces and expressions, some of them really close from things you know. For example, two big humans goats are standing next to each other, in deep conversation with each other and a lot of paperwork.

  
  
The first one seems to be a male (You don't really know if you could use “boy”, “girl” or else to describe their gender) with strongs horns at each side of the head. A blond hair and bear on his face with a serious look in his eyes. He's wearing a golden armor and …. is that a crown ? Does it makes him the King of monsters ?

Next to him is what you could assume to be his wife. Her horns were smaller and she seems more kinder and gentle like a mother. She's wearing a dress with differents shades of purple and blue with some strange symbol in front of it. There is no doubt both of them are taller than you by a head, which is a first since you're tall, at least by humans standards – Thanks again werewolf genes.

And next to them is the Mayor - or his real name Vagus Leon. You met him years ago when you were still a young werewolf, leaving in the street with Katarina. Mercy and Kindness aren't the first things you could think of to describe him. He tried to take Kats away from you way too much time before he became the mayor of Ebott, just because he's also a vampire. Older than your friend, but still. And since there is a very deep hate between both your species, let's say you had more than one “fight” with him. You really aren't a violent personn – the truth is you're a pacific, but when he tried to literally kidnapped Kats a few time, well.....

You had to have a really long chat with him and your vampire friend to finally conclude he couldn't to what he wanted the day he became the mayor. You're in some kind of truce with him since you're helping Kats a lot with her clinic and she is well knowned in Ebott city so he couldn't try anything on you without Katarina taking a revenge after. But you don't waste an occasion to have your fun by annoying him with comments.

He is as pale as you remember him, with perfectly brushed grey hair like his mustach. A few wrinkles are pointing in the corner of his eyes and his nose is big and vicious, almost as if it was a fake one. Wearing a deep purple and black suit, he could be mistaken for a retired model with another nose than his. His cold glare from his black pupils lands on you.

“I see you're finally here Hayden”

You shudder when he says your name. It makes you inconfortable being in the same room of him. Kats might have forgave him, yet you're not as kind as her, at least not with him.

“Well of course Vagus, I couldn't let the opportunity to see your face again instead of peacefully sleeping” you answer with irony. Katarina nudges your arm to make you hush but Vagus says nothing, already knowing you won't stop and that he doesn't care for a penny.

“Very funny. Now could you please start why you were requested ?”

“You mean registering monsters ? Are you so scared you can't let them do it alone or because of your “generosity” you need to babysit them ?”

“The President asked for it and I need to be sure there is no mistake”

“And asking me is clearly the brighest idea you have today” Funny, he knows you hate him and but let Kats asked you for help ? He must really have his back to the wall.

“I would gladly ask to someone more competent but unfortunatly no one is avaible or trustworthy so in the end, there is only you.”

You roll your eyes, swallowing another biting answer. You could go for a whole argument here but you're too tired for this. The sooner you start, the better. You follow your pal to another, empty tent– the rain pourring weaker than earlier. She gestures the table with two chairs at each side. You sit on the further side from the entrance when she comes back with the promessed coffee and a box of donuts. You start to dig in while sipping your drink, sending good waves throught your body but it's not enough to make you less sleepy.

“Soooooo what's the big deal with me being here ?” you start.

“You know how it is. They try to deal with this whole situation without making people freaks out. They want to be sure they will be no leak about the deals and informations that are said. So between people who might be unstrustworthy or scared, it leaves you. He knows even if you want to kick his ass, you won't make troubles knowing our ...eh... situation”

You don't want to admit it but Vagus is right. If humans knew about vampires, werewolves and all those creatures, it would end up with a war without having a chance to explain. You understand the point of being discreet and not spill the bean. It would clearly be hell if someone started to reveal the secrets of monsterkinds, if they have some.

“So all we have to do is to stay here with paperwork ?”

“Basically yes” she picks up a bow on his side and removes a pile of papers “Here, we're going to have every monsters for the next hours and fill the blank in the paper”

“And why do we have to do it at 5 in the fucking morning ?”

“The president asked this yesterday, no one except me wanted to do it and couldn't do it alone.”

“Urgh, I swear you're sooo gonna pay for this” you sigh.

“I know you love me buddy. Remember when I pranked you last year ?”

How could you ever forgot this. She knows you're a heavy sleeper sometimes, you could be dragged around and still be asleep. So she proceeds to drag you outside (Yes, on her back, she's physically nearly strong as you), then she rents a cheap wooden cart and a horse. She put you inside with your hands tied and started making round in the park, waiting for you to wake up. And the moment you emerge, she said this very famous line “Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right ?”

Even a year after, you perfectly remember wheezing from laughters from this. It was beautiful and so stupid, even thinking about it give you a smile. Pranking was a thing between the both of you. You were at the point on sneaking at each other room to put some traps, the worst day in the year being April the 1st , the house turning into a landmine.

“Yeah, I'm planning on repaying you on that one”

She chuckles “Suuuuuure, I'm ready !”

You receive different monsters, filling paper works. It's boring as hell, always the same question like “Name” “Specialities” “Know Species” - the last one being if it could be related to human knowledge. Geez, you've been helping a lot Kats at the clinic, as a guard and a doctor, even if you never a degree but you were only helping on simple task like cleaning wounds and all. But this time is the worse, boring as fuck and working with Mayor Idiot. At least Katarina is helping you, and you end up joking with her while gently annoy her. You're sitting in a very bad position on your chair – legs on the armset, poking at Kat's arms and shaking lightly her chair.

You've seen a lot of personn in a few hours. Some frogs, mermaids, bulky seahorses, a ghost.... The last monster was a big werewolf and you nearly choke on your coffee when he entered. It took you a dozen of minutes to end paperworks with him and now he's living the tent.

“Next please !” you call. You don't notice who's next since Katarina talks to you, catching your attention.

“This werewolf buddy reminds me of someone.” she jokes.

You watch her without a word and put one foot on her armset. She doesn't seem to notice nor care since she continues.

“Yeah, i'm sure of it, you're his hidden brother.” she laughes.

Okay, she's asking for it. You just give a big smile before kicking with strenght, making her chair fall on the floor and making her face first in the mud. Her face is covered with the brown liquid earth but you know she won't be mad, but gods, it's hard not to laugh. And you're failing miserably. She's taking her sweet time to get up and trying to clean the mess when a loud voice makes you jump.

“HUMAN, IT IS VERY MEAN TO DO SUCH A THING” the voice booms.

You turn your head to the other side of the table – the direction from the unknowned voice, only to meet two skeletons, one taller than the other.

The taller one is wearing some kind of strange outfit, something like a top white armor and a blue... underwear ? With some golden belt to tie it around his waist. He also has bright red gloves and boots, a big scarf of the same color but the most disturbing is he's clearly black thights to cover his bones. His skull is longer than his comrad next to him, as if it was stretched. Again, it feels strange to meet someone taller than you. He seems lively and excited about everything, ready to run like an excited child. He's sending good vibes, that's sure.

His pal however seems to be the exact opposite. First, he's barely taller than a teen, something like 5 feet, maybe less than this. He also looks …. round ? Kinda …. chubby – How a skeleton can look chubby anyway ?. His skull has the same shape as a human one, but clearly bigger. He's wearing a blue hoodie, his hands in his pockets and a pair of black shorts with pink slippers. He has a shitty grin on his face, but you could feel it's all fake. He's uncomfortable right now, around you, or around humans ?

You guess the voice is one of them. “I swear she's the only one I treat this way” you grin.

Katarina, finally up and somehow cleaner agree. “Yup, and it's not the worst thing he has done”

The taller skeleton gasps loudly in utter shock. “HUMAN, I MUST SAY I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED TO HEAR THAT. THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT HIS MATE”

You both freeze at the word “mate” and looking at each other. You both lock eyes and literally laugh you ass off. The poor skeleton doesn't seem to understand your sudden hysterical laughter. It's not the first time someone mistake you for her boyfriend and vice versa. But god, it makes both you giggle like idiots. You try to calm yourself before giving an explanation.

“We're not together”

He gasps again, putting his hands to his cheekbones while his eyes.... wait not, eyelights ?! Are wide opened.

“I'M SO SORRY HUMAN, YOU BOTH SEEM TO GET ALONG SO WELL SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, JUST ASSUMED THAT...”

“Don't worry, you're not the first one to say that. But you're not all wrong, we're just best friends”

Speaking of her, Katarina has finally recovered from her laughter. “Yes, the very best !” And before you could react, she punches you hard on the arm, nearly making you fall. “Now if you're done playing, we have work, my friend”

You roll your eyes but don't protest. You take care of the small, discomfit skeleton while your friend take care of the tall one. You take the document and starts asking him questions.

“So, full name ?”

“sans serif”

You raise an eyebrow. “Like the font ?” He just grumbls as a answer.

“Age ?”

“does it matter ? I'm already an _ol' bag of bones_ ” You cover your face at his answer, trying to hide your big smile, Katarina already bursts in laughters.

“SANS ! ANSWER CORRECTLY THE QUESTION”

“ok”

“WILL YOU ANSWER HIM ?”

“ok”

“SANS, ANSWER HIM NOW”

“ok”

This exchange isn't helping to keep a serious and professionnal face. You re-ask once you finally recover and finally have an answer – fun fact, he is a bit older than you. You continue the questions, and you see he grows more impatient at each one, until he snaps.

“are we fucking done ?”

“LANGUAGE !”

“ 's just stupid” he rolls his eyelights, covering his skull with his hood.

“YOU MUST FORGIVE MY BROTHER FOR BEING LIKE THIS HUMANS”

“Don't worry, it's nothing. It's not really pleasure cruise to do this either, especially this early.” you state. As soon as you're done with him, Sans wastes no time in leaving, quickly followed by his brother who gives a proper goodbye.

This little work keeps going until another couple of hours, reaching finally midday. The rain stops but the clouds keep covering the sun. You give every filled documents to Vagus, who was in another conversation with the King and the Queen. You step in with Katarina at the pelicular moment where the Queen lets out a shocked sound, paw on her mouth.

You knock on the wood surface where few hot drinks has been dropped off. You let the pile of paper next to him and turn to grab a coffee. Vagus interrupts his current chat with the royalties to talk to Katarina.

“So, Doctor Hayes, how did it go ?”

“It went well. We should be done before the evening”

“Excellent, thank you for your hard work” He watches you. “You too. Now, if you -”

“I am trully sorry, Mr. Leon, to cut you short, but we have to say we want another solution to the problem. You can't possibly think we will let you take our kid Frisk.” the Queen speaks up.

Katarina and you both exchange a look before quetly settling next to the table to listen.

“Mrs. Dreemurr, you must understand that I am not doing this against you. Frisk is a human child, if we let him in your care, who knows how people will react ? Most of humans are terrified, so letting a child with the object of their fear might spark things off. Plus, I must remind you, you are still living under tents for at least a week and you don't have any paperworks to have a child under your care – humanly speaking, people will think you kidnap them. Frisk must be placed into a host family until you're given the rights to keep them.”

The king steps in “After taking most of the golds from my kind, you are now trying to pull apart my family ? I do thought we both agreed that Frisk will be our Ambassador, since they also agreed to !”

When he talks about golds, you give a puzzled look at your friend, who whispers to you “Golds are the currency for monsters. It's literal gold, and after converting it, politicians asked for most of the gold to “help monsters to integrate” with differents projects. A pile of shit if you want my opinion.”

It's too much, you rub your temples. You know Vagus, he already tried to confuse you with his bullshit. He just wants to show he is superior and tries to test monsters limits. Fucking idiot.

“We both know you can find a better option here, Vag'” you interrupt, done with this stupid mayor.

“Do not shorten my name, thank you. And you are in no place to speak”

“You are the mayor, you could perfectly let their kid with them and speed up paperworks so they will receive the right to keep them the moment they're free to leave this place.”

If a look could kill, you would be dead a dozen of times. “I am already aware it is bothering them, and I am already helping them the best I can”. His neutral face turns suddendly into a satisfy grin. “But you are right, I may have find another way” He turns to the goats monsters. “What if we find someone who is legally allowed to take care of Frisk, and living in the city so you can still have an eye on the adult and your kid ?”

They seem to take the idea in consideration before nodding “It is better than nothing. Will we be able to meet the host family ?”

“In reality, you already meet him. It's the man behind me”

You choke on your coffee when you understand in a second he's gesturing you. You inhale and exhale a few times. You stammer “I-i'm sorry what ?!”

“It had come to my knowledge that Dr. Hayes, your friend, made your register to the foster family list and you have been aproved. You live near from the camp so you can come here easily right ?”

You grab him by the collar, his face very close from yours. “So you're telling me you're telling them bullshit nearly kidnapping their child and I have to take part of it ?” you whisper to him.

He whispers coldly as an answer “You wanted me to help them right ? I'm offering a perfect way to do so, it's up to you”

You really want to throw him outside the tent, but you just le him go with a “Tsk” and turning away from the old vampire. You put your hand to your chin, a finger tapping slowly your face – the thinking position. What should you do ?

You turn again to the mayor. “Can I ask a few questions first ?”

“Of course”

“Okay, first, when are you going to let monsters live in the city”

“We're planning to let them go by themselves starting next week”

“Second, do you have a place to stay for each of them ?”

“We're trying our best, but we lack of places. Very few humans are willing to have monsters as roommates, meaning we have to find empty homes. Most of monsters want to find their place by themselves but whoever wants our help will have our help”

“Third, if I do take the child, I will be his legal representative, so I will have to deal with his Ambassador work, playing driver ?”

“Correct. You will also be able to have help from the police or mine if needed.”

“Lastly, what are the thoughts of the King and the Queen ?”

The mayor turns to the royalties, letting them answer. The King is the first one to answer. “I think we have no choice here but to accept”

The Queen continues “If you are trully willing to take my child and take care of them I won't oppose but I would like to know you better first.”

You nod and arrive to a conclusion. “Okay, I will agree to take Frisk at a condition”

Vagus raises an eyebrow “Which is ?”

“Kat and me have a few spare rooms. As soon as they are able to leave the camp, the King and the Queen are free to come and live with us, so they won't be separated from Frisk.”

Katarina, who was silent since the beginning gives you a big, proud smile “It's a wonderful idea ! We have like 4 rooms not counting ours ! And if they want, they can also bring a few others”

You nod and turn to the mayor, deep in his thoughts. “You must understand this might expose you to... troubles”. From the tone he is using, you understand he is talking about your current state : being a werewolf and a vampire.

You shrug “It's not a problem, we can be careful”

He sighs “As long as they are okay with it, the royalties can do what they want.”

You look at the King and Queen, relieved but uncomfortable. “We wouldn't want to intrude”

“You won't, we are proposing. We have a lot of places and we don't mind”

They both look at each other and then smile at you. “Do you have room for a total of 6 monsters and a child ?”

You give them an affirmative answer.

The mayor turns to you once again “I will give you the paperwork tonight” and walks away from the tent at a peaceful pace.

Katarina puts her arm around your neck. “I guess I should congrats you. You're a dad now.”


	2. The wolf in sheep's clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're doing your best. 
> 
> But you lost it.
> 
> How's the real monster ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA I totally thought i wouldn't be able to write a proper chapter. The "drawing mood" is leaving and I felt like the "writing mood" so.... hah, a chapter !
> 
> I wonder if I'm not going to write another chapter right after posting this one (Or maybe i will go to sleep before). Or even better, writing a new chapter for both fics.
> 
> Dunno. Will see. I have a lot of free times anyway.
> 
> And btw, thanks for the kudos ?! Why is there kudos on a fic with only one chapter ?! Thank you ? But go read better fanfic, trust me, there is tonshit of better fics than mine.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy !

The rest of the day is easy, you're so focused on the things you have to do later in the week you barely see the time passing. You need to go shopping, the fridge is nearly empty but you also need to buy Frisk some clothes – you doubt they have a lot of thing right now, and probably a few more things.

Before leaving, Toriel and Asgore asked you to come later for dinner, so they can properly meet you and Katarina. You both accepted the offer without hesitation. After reporting the last monsters and finally finishing this stupid work, you try to find your way on the camp with your friend. The ground is kinda squishy after all those rainy days. None of you know what you should expect from the little meeting but it looks like you're more worried than the girly vampire, which she notices.

“Don't worry, everything's going to be alright” she tries to cheer you up.

“I hope you are right. But I have the feeling it won't go that nicely”

“Don't be pessimistic”

“I'm realist there. We're technically purely unknowned humans, taking their child and friend away, then proposing them to live with us. No matter how you look at this, they might think it's a bit... “

“ _too_ perfect ?”

“Yup”

She sighs, shaking sligthly her head. “I guess you are right. You will have to win their heart then”

“Wait, why me ?”

“I'm spending more time at the clinic than at home these days. Plus, you are the best cook if this town, if not in the country”

“We both know you could call a day off whenever you want, work from home or asks one of your colleague to take the head of the clinic from days to days”

“Yeaaaah, I might do that later, not now. But the your cooking skills remain”

“What do you know about them, you're taking takeout since you're coming home around 2 am”

“Come on, we both know you're like, a culinary god”

You snort at the praise but she's not lying. You're working as a writer under a fake name and you already sold a lot of books, some of them are quite famous. You hide your identity from your impresario and the publishing house. None of them tried to get more informations, they know your books are selling easily, they get paid so they don't try to push their luck. You're perfectly safe and unknown, your fake name is a mystery to your readers. You're publishing around one book every 2 years more or less, and it gives you plenty of free times, none of your “colleagues” being pushy to get your pages. And you ended up learning how to cook and bake. It quickly became a hobby to Kat's content. She keeps praising you after all those years and your kitchen became somehow a sacred place to you.

“Whatever”

You spot the place where they're waiting you. In a circle, sitting on the chairs around a table are Asgore, Toriel, hugging a human child you presume is Frisk. They seem deep in their conversation and you perfectly notice how Toriel tenses when Asgore grabs her hand. Are they not together ? She looks distant and cold to him, quite the opposite from this morning.

There is also the two skeletons from earlier, and fishy blue monster and a yellow dinosaur – Undyne and Alphys you remember.

The said monster are quite the pair. Undyne is a blue scaled monster, something between a fish and a shark, juding from her sharp tooth. She has red hair tied in a ponytail and she is wearing a black eyepatch and a tank top from the same color with a pair of jeans, and some boots. Her personnality matches her look, brave and strongminded if your judgement is right.

Alphys on the other hand, is the litteral embodiment of the shy nerd. She's wearing a white blouse and a deep forest green turtleneck under it. Her timid gaze is hidden behind her round glasses, and blushes everytime Undyne touches her.

They're completing each other nicely.

And all this little crowd stares at you when you approach, Katarina next to you. And they stop smiling. They stop chatting. What a sudden change of atmosphere. It would be scary if your nose isn't assaulted by a strong scent of ketchup, food and fish. Damn your wolf perks.

_This is going to be so much fun_ you think sarcastically.

Toriel is the first one to come to you for greetings, Asgore following closely. They both shake your hands without hesitation.

“Greetings again, humans and thank you for coming here tonight.”

You shrug “It's normal after what happened and what's going to happen”

Each one of the royalties puts a hand on your shoulder and guide you to the others.

“Everyone, those are the humans we were talking about, the one who will take care of Frisk and gently propose their house for us to stay in. I will let them introduce themselves”

“Helloooo ! I think we technically already met earlier during the registration, but I can introduce myself properly : I'm Katarina Hayes !” She nudges your side.

“I'm Hayden” you wave simply.

Papyrus doesn't miss the chance, jumps from his place and stand proudly in front of you. “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I AM PLEASED TO MEET YOU” He grabs your hands before shaking with enthusiasm and do the same to the your friend.

“So, which one of those stupid human take Frisk away ?” Undyne asks.

“Undyne !” Toriel reprimands.

“No Toriel, the humans have done some bullshit so they're taking Frisk away.”

“Undyne !” Asgore steps in. She immediately stops herself but not from growling at you.

“It's not like she isn't wrong you know” Both the royalties look at you with a puzzled look. “This idiot of a mayor thinks he is smart and being all mighty. Pretty sure he is just doing this to be an asshole”

***Twak***

Katarina slaps the back of your head “Hayden, don't say that !”

“Ow !” You rub the hitten spot “You know I'm right. I only ended up with Frisk because he knows I wouldn't miss the occasion to piss him off” You turn to Toriel “Not that it bothers me, i'm used to take care of kids” you quickly add.

Speaking of them, Frisk appears in front of you. You can't really estimate their age but you would bet around 11 years old. Their brown hair falls from their head, hiding their ears and partly covering their eyes. They're wearing a purple and pink striped turtleneck and a pair of baggy pants. A common kid anyone would say but they freed monsters. It's strange how normal they look and yet they look..... older maybe more mature than they should at this age. They're staring at you, or more specifally, right at your chest. Then they do the same with Kats. Then turn to the monsters and starts signing.

_I think we can trust them_

You send a look at the young woman next to you, answering you with the same quizzical expression. Toriel notices your reaction.

“I am sorry, Frisk is mute most of the time, so they use ASL to comunicate”

“I understood they talk in ASL, what's bothering is what they say. The way they judge us trustworthy just by looking ?”

“Oh. Oh, you understood them ?”

“Yup. Katarina made me learn ASL the very same day she fills paperworks to be legally allowed to be a foster parent”

Toriel seems to brighten up at the explanation. “I understand. To answer your previous question, Frisk are incredbly good at reading people soul's. We trust them enough to care about their opinion when it comes to people's personnality.”

“A quality that fit an Ambassador” At the remark, Frisk poses like a hero. You get the feeling having them around isn't going to be peaceful.

“So whatcha planning punk ? Flying away as soon as you got the kid ?!” Undyne really doesn't trust you nor your friend. She looks like the type to kick everybody's ass in the middle of the night just for fun.

“No ? I was planning reask about the proposition for Asgore and Toriel to move in with us. And Toriel was talking about 4 others monsters, I suppose she was talking about you ?”

The following reactions are quite something. Undyne's jaw is just hanging, the shark just agape, Alphys keeos switching her her look between you and Asgore, Papyrus beams in happyness, proud to call you and Katarina his new friends ans Sans chokes on the air.

Katarina is the first one to ask Toriel. “You didn't tell them ?”

“I am sorry dear, I was about to, right before you arrived”

Undyne seems lost on the moment. “WAIT, what d'they mean ?”

Toriel sighs. “Since putting Frisk in human care seems unavoidable, it somehow end up with Hayden here, taking Frisk as a foster. And because he understood we aren't really fond in this idea, he offers us to live in his house as soon as we can leave.”

“And you ACCEPT ?!”

“Undyne !” Asgore snaps “It is probably for the best for now. We will figure out what to do later but this is a good opportunity to stay close to Frisk, try to understand. Plus you are free to refuse but you will have to find a place by yourself, and it is not an easy task. This is for the best, at least for the incoming weeks”

She mumbles back something but you aren't paying attention. For a moment you're just focused on the smaller skeleton who's staring at you both. For a bag of bones, he is surprisingly expressive. His expression right now ? Disgust, anger and hate. You can perfectly see it behind this fake grin he is displaying. And none of his friends seems to remark it.

“I am trully sorry for this scene, I hope the offer still stands ?” The queen of monsters apologizing in the red hair monster's behalf.

“Of course. We understand some of you are worried or suspicious.”

“Thank you very much dear” she shakes kindly Kat's hand with both her paws. “Now, for the dinner. We do not have much to offer but it will be a way to thank you”.

You sit next to eachothers, near the royalties when some of the monsters put dishes on a near table. Nothing really elaborate : salad, fruits and fresh vegetables mix together with some sauce.... But your curiosity is piqued by something else. You have no words from what's one of the plate. Judging by the shape, it used to be noodles.... or spaghettis ? But it seems to be overcooked to the point it turn into a ...blob ? Then geez, IT'S FUCKING BLACK. How can you turn spaghettis into charcoal ? And the topping look like raw tomatoes that have been punch to death and thrown at the top of it. The cook inside your is internally screaming. It's like watching a car accident. Terrible and yet mesmerizing.

“I SEE HUMAN, THAT YOU HAVE NOTICE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTIS” You don't find the strenght to argue on how it ends up like this. “NO WORDS HUH ? WORRY NOT, NO ONE CAN MATCH MY GREATNESS IN SPAGHETTIS MAKING, NYEHEHE !” Oh stars, it's so _so_ wrong. You want to believe there is still hope. So you pick up a plate and take a part of.... whatever the name of what's this. Papyrus is watching you, literal stars in his eyes. You have no doubt it makes him happy to see someone eat his ….spaghettis. You don't notice the shocked look you're earning from the monsters beside the taller skeleton.

Taking a deep breath, you brace yourself. You take a mouthful while Papyrus just audibly gasps in joy. Nothing would have prepare you to ate a disaster like this. The taste is far worse than the look. How can the texture be this slobbery and squishy and crunchy, tasting like charcoal mixt with ...petrol or whatever. It takes a lot of you not to vomit right here, right now. Instead, you collect every part of your internal strenght to show nothing of your disgust on your face. You swallow when Papyrus asks.

“SO, WHAT ARE YOU THOUGHTS ?”

You don't have the heart of saying everything you think about it because you're sure you're going to snap if you do. “I've....never tasted something like this in my entire life”

“WOWIE ! DID YOU HEAR THAT SANS ? THE HUMAN APPRECIATE MY SPAGHETTIS !”

“everyone loves your cooking bro, you offer so many _pasta_ -bilities”

“NYEH ?!”

“don't look at me like this, i feel like i _pasta_ way”

“SANS !”

“if only i could get a _penne_ for each time you tell my name”

“HUMAN, I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH TERRIBLES PUNS”

You're not really focusing on the puns, nor the discussion. All your willpower is gathered on the “meal”. Wasting food isn't an option with you, so you just keep eating and swallowing, doing your best to forget about the taste. Once again, you miss the look of shocked on most of the group, as if it was stupid or unbelivable that someone could ever eat that willingly. The plate empty, you feel like accomplishing a real exploit there. One thing is sure, if Papyrus is going to come live with you, you will DEFINITLY give up cooking lessons. It's for the better, and probably to avoid he poisons someone accidently...

“What's wrong punk, can't taste the PASSION behind the meal ?”

“Maybe I can't handle that much passion” Oh dear, you feel like you're going to die.

“Such a weenie”

You think about something. “¨Pretty sure you cannot handle _my_ cooking”

That seems to catch her attention. “Cuz you cook, punk ?”

“Cook and bake. One of best in this town, Kat's words !”

“Proove it !”

“I will come back tomorrow with something !”

“You're on !”

The rest of the dinner goes well. Toriel, thanks the stars, has been able to make tea after eating, which is delicous and is enough to make your taste buds forget about the incident. Papyrus, stars bless his innocence, is doing his best to befriend the you and Kat because you ate the “spaghettis friendship” (It takes you moment to convince Kat to try it and the only valid point is not to waste it) while Undyne is groaning questions from time to time, still a bit reluctant to befriend even after revealing your interest in cooking. You also take the opportunity to chat a bit with Frisk.

They seems to be a nice kid, clearly smarter than a kid at their age. And maybe a bit _too_ flirty for a child not even reaching the age of 14. Alphys seems distant and sticks to her -what-you-assume-girlfriend while Sans.... is throwing puns time to time but you can feel the fake grin and all his bullshit. You also notice something odd, how Asgore and Toriel reacts with each others. How Asgore tries to act nicely but the Queen replying somehow coldly. Aren't they supposed to be a couple ? _All the couples have up and down_ you suppose, and it's none of your busisness.

By the time you notice it's time to go home, the moon is already showing. Silence has fall on the camp and so the cold air of the night. You've stayed longer than Kat who already went home an hour ago, tired from the day.

“I should head back, it's getting really late” you yawn.

“It is indeed late” For a second, she's wearing a sadden expression. “I guess you have to take Frisk tonight” Said child is hugging his mother closer.

“Actually, I never said that I would take them right now, neither did Vagus. So I guess they can stay here for one last night”

Both Toriel and Frisk seem satisfied, thanking you once again. After agreeing coming back tomorrow and sending goobye toe the ones still up, you make your way out of the camp and to your home. You totally miss the way the kid and her mother looks at each other, questionning about their “plan”, feeling somehow remorseful for what they're going to do.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

It's barely even a month, and Sans is already done. Done with those humans and their shit. At first, the skeleton didn't care about humans in general, except for the kid. Even after what happens Underground, the resets and everything, he forgave the kid, after making them promess to never reset again. It is the first time they freed monsters, the first time they go so far in a timeline.

Yet, since day one after leaving the mountain ? Those humans are up to something.

When monsterkind arrived in that city, people where totally freaked out, running away and not even leaving a chance to them to explain. Then, autorities arrived and things were way to close to turning into a full war. Thank the stars, they let monsters explain their stories and build this small camp outside the city “Not to scare the population” and discuss about all the “having rights”.

But Sans isn't blind, he is the Judge after all. He quickly understands that humans are fond in the idea of co-existing with monsters. This human that was talking with the King, the mayor of the city ? He is strange and suspicious. He seems sure of himself, acting as if knowing everything and being all mighty, nearly being superior than everyone. This man is up to something.

If only it was only this mayor that was a problem, Sans would be fine. But he saw how the soldiers look at him or his friends. How they talk about them. How “monsters should not have never emerge ever”. How “Monsters are just freaks”. Those humans don't even bother chatting, not giving a chance to monsterkind. They don't even _try_. And this is a thought that keeps going back and forth in his skull. If the soldiers are acting at the camp, after days next to monsters, how the citizans will react ?

And then there is you and your friend. For the first time, he hasn't see any fear or disgust, just curiosity. But you can't fool Sans. You're both up to something. Because you're humans. Even if Frisk said you seem trustworthy, you're not. You're dangerous. You're just hiding your game.

Maybe gaining their trusts so you can dust them all in their sleep ? The skeletal monster knows he will have to keep an eyesocket open. It will be easy since it looks like he will have to live with you. Speaking of, it should be time for him to make his little scene. He shortcuts outside of the camp, near the main road, thanks to one day when he sneaked past an asleep guard. He nearly feels sorry for Papyrus for what he is going to do. He swore to him he would try to be nice to humans, but... it's something he couldn't do. He walks behind the trees when he spots you, hands deep in your pocket and hoods up to keep as much heat as you can.

He shortcuts a few meters further, still hiding behind trees, then a little closer than you once again. You suddently starts to walk slower. _Strange._ After letting you moving some more, he teleports once again and when he takes a peak at your location, you are just in the middle of the path. You stop walking.

“You know, it's not very nice to sneak up on people” you speak up.

_THE HELL_ he thinks ? You _NOTICE_ him ? There is no way on earth you knew. You must be bluffing, talking about someone else. He has been very stealthy on his moves and his shortcuts are discreets ! So _how_ ?

“Plus, you shouldn't be walking out of the camp, no offense but I'm sure the soldiers won't be happy to find out a monster is wondering in the forest” you speak again.

By Asgore's beard, how ? You're a lame human, how can you remark him that easily ?

“Sans, I know it's you. I don't know you but I'm damn sure this ketchup scent is yours. So can you please come out instead of staying in the shadows like a stalker?”

_He scented me ?_ Sans doesn't know what to think. He might not be the cleanest monster but he washes himself and yet you... sniffed him ?! _What are you, a professional dog ?_ You're literally outmatching the Canine Squad !

He sighs softly. Whatever, it doesn't change what he comes for. He teleports behind you, meters seperating the both of you. He prepares himself, grinning widely even if he doesn't feel like it.

You turn around to make eyecontact with him. Sans expected you to be mad or freaked out but you seem …. amused ? What is wrong with you ?

“Hah, see ? Isn't it better ?”

“sheesh, are you always on your guard or something ?”

“No, but an overwhelming sense of ketchup in the middle of the wood is more than odd. Now, I guess you want to chat about something since you were stalking me ?”

“fine. what's your game ?” you look at him with a fazed expression, like a student how doesn't know the answers to his teacher's questions.

“What ?”

“you hear me. what're ya plannin' ?”

You expression doesn't change “Going home …? and sleeping ?”

“don't make repeat myself _human_ ” he growls “cuz if you think your tricks 'll work on me, then you are **d e a d w r o n g** ”

Sans notices how you stiffen. You're scared, he can see it even if you're doing you're best not to show it. _Good_.

Then, something he isn't expecting. You are smiling.... after he has threaten you. You're definitly insane.

“it's trully better when you speak out and loud, isn't it ?” It's Sans' turn to bewildered. “Keeping a mask around your friends, grinning like everything is okay. Dude, I'm not going to handle this with kid gloves : I've totally noticed you hate us. I guess it's humans in general. No need to hide it”

Sans' patience is running low. You're exactly like the others, acting all mighty. “yeah, so what if i hate your species ?”

“Personaly I don't really care. You're free to do or think whatever you like”

“good, because there is something i'm gonna do” Sans takes a few steps closer, enough not to be in your armreach. “i hate the idea of living with you, but i'm doing it because we have no others choices. But if you ever hurt my brother or one of my friend ? you're gonna have **a b a d t i m e** ” His voice drops at the end of the sentence, eyelights gone. Sans is pleased by the way you react, he can see it perfectly, you're nearly shitting on yourself. Stupid humans, it's good to put one back to his place !

You sigh, eyes closed. “I wasn't planning of hurting them, whatever you thought. Anyway...” you open your eyes, looking right at him and holy fuck. If a glare could kill, Sans would be dusted where he stand. He will never admit it but it is scary how you're looking at him. _Predator eyes_.

You walk toward him, very slowly, one step after the other. Sans doesn't know why but it makes him shivers. Each step closer makes your presence growing bigger.

Stronger.

Suffocating.

Overwhelming.

And he doesn't know why, but he could find himself running away. First, because it would be compltely stupid after threathening you but second, because his body doesn't respond. Almost as if it knows fleeing was useless.

You're in front of him, your own shadow darkening his face, moonlight behind you. “I guess it's my turn ?” you say in a dark down. “If you ever try to hurt Katarina in some way or another, I swear... **you will see who is the real monster between the two of us** ” you rumble with a nearly inhuman voice.

Sans could feel the drops of sweat collecting at the top of this skull at your little display. The last he ever felt in danger like this was.... with the kid when they...in an other timeline... A thought hits him the more is looking at you. _this personn doesn't sound like a human._

The skeleton doesn't know how long he stayed in a deadly silence. You take a few step away from him, slowly loosing all this menacing aura.

“what the fuck are you ?” he whispers.

You wink “A wolf in sheep's clothing” and with that, you turn around walk to your home, leaving the monster alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it's totally sound like a "big dick" contest with Sans. But he is kinda an idiot.
> 
> Fear not, the next chapter will explain Hayden's side of the encounter, it might helps to understand the situation a bit better ! Next chapter.... Oh geez, I already want to write it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter buds. Feel free to drop messages if i've made mistakes.
> 
> If you have question, I have a blog for that (But also for a lot of Undertale) https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all, you don't know how fucking pleasant it is to see people liking your work. I sound like a tsundere isn't it ? Just.... thank you.


	3. On Soul'spection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One cookie to rule them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhmmm hey guysss. 
> 
> I'm really, really sorry that the chapter came out so late. I really wanted to update my fics like, monthly or so but. Well, I can't focus nicely to work on this but i'm still writing owo.
> 
> Plus, i've been throught a lot lately, some changes (good ones) and a lot to think about. 
> 
> BUT I do not forget about the fics and you, dear readers. Cuz on either this fic, or the other, your kudos and gentle comments always makes me smile and motivated.

You're home, staring dumbly at the house, door closed behind you. A cold drop of sweat at the back of your head rolls all the way to your back, making you shiver.

What the fuck happened ?

What did you do ?

You've threaten Sans ?! On purpose ?!! You are clearly not in your right mind. Now that you think about it...You weren't expecting to find him stalking you in the forest like some kind of weirdo. And it's also strange at how he just popped out of nowhere. You were walking without really paying attention when the familiar ketchup scent came to your nose, you immediately understood someone was there because this kind of scent isn't something popping randomly in a forest. And then you remembered you already met this …..original aroma earlier this very day.

When Sans finally faces you with what seems to be his natural fake-smile, you just thought he wanted to talk about something, you never thought he would menace you openly like he did.

“ _i hate the idea of living with you, but i'm doing it because we have no others choices. But if you ever hurt my brother or one of my friend ? you're gonna have_ _ **a b a d t i m e** ”_

The moment he said this, the temperatures seems to drop to ice cold. You could feel your sins crawling on your back. It took you a lot not to snap on the moment, your instincts kicking in all head on, screaming “ **DANGER !!** ” And then, insteand of playing it smoothly, you had to play the same game.... You really acted recklessly this time.

It is the very first time you ever that. Well, at least like this, last time was for Vagus years ago. You've known Katarina since you're babypup, you're damn sure she knows how to take care of herself, vampire or not. But this feeling in front of Sans. The need to assert dominance, to protect the pack.... Just because of one stupid fucking skele- _Nope. Calm down Hayden? Don't let one idiot ruin years of self therapy_.

Inhale good thoughts. Exhale bad thoughts.

Sometimes you really hate the wolf inside you. This little... outburst ? You lost control. It's one of the very few times you let yourself go. You're always gently and cool with everything but from times to times you cannot help it.

Werewolves are well-knows in the circles of folks and others magical creatures for being very, _very_ violent. Blood thirsty and fighting whenever they can, grouping with a leader as a head of each pack and killing the others, defending the territory until their last breath.

This is exactly why you left your family when you were a young pup. Before you've been trained to kill. You're one of the very rare werewolf not being a stupid risk-taker, a peaceful man. A werewolf who is aware about how futile it is to declare war for territory. Which makes you quite known in the city among the several folks who live inside. You are more of a teddy bear than everything – Katarina's words not yours, which is kinda true, but you will never admit that.  
  


  
But sometimes, you lost it. The darker part of you comes out and well... You've never hurt someone, but threats someone is no better. And not only you let out the darkest part of you, but you somehow reveal you true nature. He probably didn't understand it this way but still.

You sigh deeply and walk to your room. Why Sans did this anyway ? Is he really that hateful towards humans ? Meaning you will have to live with a racist, the shark version of Conan the barbarian, a skeleton who could give Gordon Ramsay a heart attack with his dishes and Don Juan junior also being an Ambassador – and of course, Alphys and the royalties. You have the feeling your life in the mansion is going to take a turning point.

Once in your room, you shift into your wolf form. A big, fluffy wolf with a beautiful white and grey fur and piercing blue eyes – the freaking part might be your size : nearly as tall as a horse. It's funny how people think shifting is painful or tears your clothes appart. It's just like exhaling after holding your breath for a minute. You stretch your back before yawning and hopping at the top of your bed, thanksfully a Queen sized.

Somehow, sleeping in your wolf form feels better. Sure, loosing your canine hair a bit everywhere in your bed, or in the house where you're too lazy to shift back is annoying. Speaking of, you might need to clean the house tomorrow before Frisk comes in. With this last thought, you drift into a dark, dreamless sleep.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

The door of your home slams open around a bit before noon, Katarina's coming in.

“Hayden~” You don't why, but her using a sweet tone ? She has something in her mind. “I hope you didn't forget what day we are” You groan for an answer. You're too sleepy, plus, you hate speaking in this form – you sound like the big bad wolf on drugs after a life of smoking. Each time your speak in wolf shape, if feels like scraping your throat – it's not really pleasant. So you keep it quiet most of the time and find others way to make yourself understand.

Katarina walks closer to your bed where you are laying, in a sea of blankets of pillows (what can you say, you like being comfy). “It's THAT time of the year once again~”

It takes a full minute to your mind to register her sentence. Is she on periods again ? Will you have to spend one week with pixie dust and floor everewhere in the house because of her pranks ? Probably not, her periods aren't like human women and if you're right, it shouldn't be until a few weeks. Then what in the earth..... Oh shit. You whine with miserables noises, too tired to move and moaning in your head “ _Noooooooooooo_ ”.

“Nuh hu, no complaining, we've been throught that tons of times ! Now say hello to your old friend !” and with that, she gestures a hairbrush. Urgh.... Normally, you wouldn't mind being groomed but.... Katarina is a little bit too lively when she's doing it. Nearly pulling your hair out with vivid gestures. You're still not sure if she's doing it on purpose, because she loves your fur or just because she is the biggest softie for dogs even if she never took one because... let's just say vampires and animals aren't always a good match.

You've come to an agreement with her, because before the “grooming ritual” was established, you would loose shit tons of hair everywhere. In a week, you could make a carpet in the whole house !

You're doing this once in a while, usually at each changes of season, sometimes more than that.

You let her accomplish her devilish task without anymore groans. At least, feeling the pain of your fur being untied makes you wide awake to face the day. This way, you make a clear list of what you need to do.

First, groceries. Nor Kats nor you have went to a store for foods recently and letting Frisk starves is not an option. Plus, you will have now the new roommates to feed and what kind of host would you be if you couldn't make proper meals.

Then clean the house. Maybe vacuuming would be enough, but you still need to prepare a proper room for the kid.

After that.... Baking ! You're going to show this Undyne what she missed so far. With your specials cookies. You might have to make tons of it, because you're one hundred percent sure Kat is going to kick you if she doesn't have some.

And in the end, you could come over, gives the cookies, chat a little and take Frisk. Now you think of it, you didn't ask for a number you could join them, and you didn't say when you're going to come back.... You will have to ask for Toriel's number. But for now, you can just suffer in silence until your best friend is done.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

The next couples of hours pass in a blurry. You've done the groceries and bought everything you need for at least two weeks - counting in the new coming at the end of this week, in a record time. Katarina had let you take her car because walking with the bags were out of questions. Meanwhile, the said girl took care of each room, leaving you only vaccuuming in general when you were home.

The cookie baking session was easier than you first thought, even if the proportion you used for the mixing was enormous, you took your time and you ended up with cookies for an army, even after letting a good amount of it for the walking empty stomach you're living with. By the time you're finish, the sun is setting slowly despite the early hour, taking away the last trace of warmth outside. Fall is early this year. If you're lucky, you might have a storm or two before winter. You love watching bolts of thunders in the sky, with a mug of hot chocolat.

You walk outside, ready to go to the camp, the cookies safetly protected in a basket. Katarina left an hour before you, her clinic calling for help with paperwork and one patient that's probably so high he can reach the sun. You wave at the guards who seem to recognize you and let you pass without issues. You make your way to where you were yesterday only to witness one of most extravagant scene.

Chairs and tables and everything has been removed, letting this way an empty area. People – Monsters like humans, are trying their best to dodge this place, making sure to be a least a bunch of steps away. Standing in the middle of this “no people's land” are Undyne and Papyrus, fighting each other, one with colorful bones, the other with bright blue spear. As fantastic as it is, you trully wonder how they convince Vagus to let them spare in the middle of the camp, with how uptight he is. You move carefully around their field, watching if no spears or bones comes to your direction.

Frisk is looking at them with all their attention, sit on one side with what you can identify as Sans, judging by the blue sleeping form.

The misadventure of the previous day in your mind, you join the kid who finally notices you when you're close enough to be heard by your steps. You wave at Frisk who greets you back and begins to sign.

“ _What's in the bag ?_ ”

“My secret weapon” you wink “ _Cookies_ ”

“ _Can I have one ?!_ ”

“And the magic word ?”

“ _Please ?_ ”

“I don't know, what kind of responsible adult would I be if I spoil your appetite ? I should probably ask your mom before.”

“ _Pleeeease, aren't you my father from now on ? It would make you a super dad_ ”

“Fair enough” you give them the bag. “Share them with everyone, especially Undyne since it's a part of the deal, I need to find Toriel before we can leave anyway. And you better not eat them all”

“ _Mom's there_ ” they point you a big dark purple tent further in the camp.

You can hear the audible gasp of joy at the first bite of the cookie when you move to the said tent that are monster-sized. But as close as you get from the tent, you can recognize the soft voice of Toriel inside, whispering quiet words. Is she busy with someone ? Might be better to announce your presence.

“Huuuuh hello ? Are you here Toriel ?”

It looks she is cursing under her breath as she opens the tent. She appears to be alone with a large blue bag. _Maybe she was just talking to herself_. She stands up after leaving the closed-space.

“Hello my dear, I'm glad to see you” she looks less relaxed than yesterday.

“Hey. I wanted to see you before taking Frisk”

“I was packing their stuff, everything is here” gesturing the bag. You didn't think about it but now you're facing the bag, you realize that Frisk doesn't have a lot. They're going to need clothes quickly, you will have to go shopping tomorrow with them. Both of you go back to the sparring space where Frisk is.

“Are you alright Toriel ? You seem a little off”

“I am quite okay dear, thanks. Maybe just a little worried”

“Understandable but do not worry, I will take care of Frisk until you're free from this place. Which remind me, may I ask for you number ? You probably have Frisk's but if I need answers or if something happens, it would be better if I could call or text you”

“That is indeed a good idea !” you give her your phone and she adds her phone number and hands it back. Whike she is typing, you feel your senses awakening. Something is wrong. You feel ….observed. You look around and easily finds the culprit.

Sans is observing you. He isn't even trying to hide himself. It is as if his gaze is reaching the deepest part of you. It feels... Wrong.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

A flashy blue spear is flying toward his target. But before it reaches, the tall skeleton summons and wall of bones in front of him, perfectly blocking the attack. Then, in a swift motion, Papyrus send differents colorful bones : white, blue and orange.

Meanwhile, Frisk is watching them peacefully while moaning at the first bite of the cookie after you went for Toriel.

“hey kid, whaccha eating ?”

They hand him the bag full of biscuits. He fishes one of the cookie, start eating it and have the same reaction Frisk had a few seconds ago.

“holy stars, they're delicious. muffet sure steps up her skills”

“ _they're not from muffet but from Hayden_ ” Frisk quickly signs.

The cookie takes a totally new savor to Sans. It's not as pleasant as it was. But indeed, the biscuit isn't disvoling into magic like monster food.

The child waves their hand in front of the skeleton before asking “ _Why are you making a face like that ?_ ”

“s'nothing kid don't worry”

Frisk narrow their eyes at his friend. “ _I know you enough to understand that something is bothering you Sans_ ”

He sighs. The kid is more perceptive than others children around their age. “the 2 humans. i don't trust them.”

“They're fine Sans, I can feel it. They are different from the one here”

“they're all the same kid, you saw how they treat us” Frisk frowns at the comment “i'm not the only one to think they might be dangerous”. They understand he is implying what Toriel wants to do. They were against it because they want to trust you.

“ _If you don't trust them.... why don't you CHECK him ?_ ” They know it's not something they would usually say but all they want is everything to work out for the best.

Sans seems shocked for a second. But they're right, you won't be able to hide anything this way. He didn't to it when he first met you because he would have been caught by one of his friends. It was already a close call when he did it with your friend earlier.

**===**

_**KATARINA** _

_**LV : 1** _

_**HP : 150** _

_**ATK : 60** _

_**DEF : 20** _

_*** WANTS TO HELP EVERYONE** _

**===**

Those were damn high STATS, some of thems mathching some monsters and even a few boss monsters. He didn't know what to think about this. Most of the humans have slightly higher STATS than Frisk. Except the mayor, Vagus ? He has similar STATS than Katarina.

Something else bothers him. When he starts CHECKing everyone, he notices something in each souls. Frisk has a full red soul, standing for Determination. Humans souls were supposed to be made of one colored. But some of the souls he saw were differents. Like your friend. She had a mix of blue and green.....Integrity and Kindness. For once, it was a clear, bright soul, differents from the soldier in the camp.

And now, it is your turn to be CHECKed by him. To be judge. Everyone is busy right now, no one will notice. So he gathers his magic and look throught you.

**===**

_**HAYDEN** _

_**LVL : 1** _

_**HP : 200** _

_**ATK : 10** _

_**DEF : 80** _

_***HOPE EVERYTHING WILL BE OK** _

_**===** _

_what the hell_ ? You have high STATS as well, especially your DEF ?! Something is wrong with you and a few humans. You aren't supposed to have those kind of STATS. He's gonna keep an eyesocket on both of you if you live in the same house as him.

Your soul is also a mix. A peaceful soul, as bright as your friend, shining in blue and purple. Integrity and Perseverance, an unique mix so far, he didn't see another soul like yours. It's like looking at the sea, calm in the surface but hiding the storm inside. Somehow it is mesmerizing to him, completely different from your friend, a strange beauty.... for a human soul. He will never admit it but a small part of him find it wonderful.

Even after CHECKing you, he couldn't come to trust you. Because you're a human. You seem to be ok for someone of your kind, but you're still human. He is about to look a bit more at your soul when you quickly turn around and looking right at him.

_no way,_ Sans thinks _no freaking way_. You couldn't have catch him. Humans don't have magic anymore, it is impossible. And yet you're looking at him, a light of worries in your eyes.  
  


You are a danger for his brother and his friends. Because you are a human. _i'm not the only one to believe this._

He looks at you when you break eye contact with him to continue your discussion with Toriel to take back your phone.

He looks at you when you comes to talk with everyone, among the praise for the food.

And he looks at you when you finally leave with Frisk, a smile on the face, slowly walking with Frisk in one hand, and their bag the other. Naively taking the kid away, with no more worries despite the vine retracting safely inside the bag and a yellow petal falling from it.

_Yup, definetly not the only one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr as always if you need to ask for something https://akabaneyuki.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment or whatever, it's always nice !
> 
> See you soon !

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all.
> 
> Until next time !


End file.
